Curious George (TV Series)
Season 1 # Curious George Flies a Kite/From Scratch # Curious George's Home for Pigeons/Out of Order # Zeroes to Donuts/Curious George, Stain Remover # Buoy Wonder/Roller Monkey # Curious George on Time/Curious George's Bunny Hunt # Curious George Takes a Job/Curious George Takes Another Job # Curious George, Door Monkey/Curious George Goes Up the River # Curious George and the Invisible Sound/Curious George, a Peeling Monkey # Curious George, Dog Counter/Squirrel For a Day # Curious George Discovers the Poles/George Finds His Way # Water to Ducks/Animal Magnetism # Doctor Monkey/Curious George the Architect # Zoo Night/Charkie Escapes # Curious George's Rocket Ride/Curious George, Station Master # Curious George and the Dam Builders/Curious George's Low High Score # Curious George Sees Stars/Curious George Gets a Trophy # George Makes a Stand/Curious George Sees the Light # Candy Counter/Curious George, Rescue Monkey # The Truth About George Burgers/Curious George in the Dark # The Clean, Perfect Yellow Hat/Bee is for Bear # Surprise Quints/Muddy Monkey # Curious George Takes a Vacation/Curious George and the One That Got Away # Ski Monkey/George the Grocer # Keep Out Cows/Curious George and the Missing Piece # Camping With Hundley/Curious George vs. the Turbo Python 3000 # Housebound!/Curious George Rides a Bike # The All Animal Recycled Band/The Times of Sand # The Elephant Upstairs/Being Hundley # George Fixes Betsy's Wagon/Curious George Takes a Dive # Unbalanced/Curious George vs. Winter Season 2 # Up, Up and Away/Skunked # Monkey Underground/Cat Mother # Up a Tree/Curious George and the Trash # Curious George Gets All Keyed Up/Gutter Monkey # Grease Monkeys in Space/Pinata Vision # All-New Hundley/Signs Up # Color Me Monkey/Special Delivery Monkey # Free Hundley/Bag Monkey # Monkey Stagehand/The Magic Garden # Curious George, Plumber's Helper/Curious George Takes a Hike # The Fully Automatic Fun Hat/Creatures of the Night # Scaredy Dog/Say Goodnight, George # A Bridge Too Farm/Monkey Fever # Curious George, Spy Monkey/Castle Keep # Robot Monkey Hullabaloo/Curious George and the Slithery Day # Curious George, Web Master/The Big Sleepy # Curious George Sinks the Pirates/This Little Piggy # King Doggie/The Lucky Cap # Curious George, Sea Monkey/Old McGeorgie Had a Farm # Curious George Beats the Band/Hats and a Hole Season 3 # Ice Station Monkey/The Perfect Carrot # Curious George Meets the Press/Snow Use # For the Birds/Curious George-asaurus # Much Ado About Nothing/What Goes Up # The Amazing Maze Race/The Color of Monkey # Man with the Monkey Hands/Whistlepig Wednesday # George Digs Worms/Everything Old is New Again # Wheels on the Bus/Seed Trouble # Fun-Ball Tally/Red Sky at Night, Monkey's Delight # Shipwrecked With Hundley/Chasing Rainbows # Night of the Weiner Dog/Animal Trackers Season 4 # Curious George, Personal Trainer/Sprout Outing # Gnocchi the Critic/George Cleans Up # George Meets Allie-Whoops/Hundley's Great Escape # Juicy George/The Big Picture # The Inside Story/Little Fish, Littler Pond # Guest Monkey/Charkie Goes to School # Relax!/The Box and the Hound # George Measures Up/Something New Under the Sun # Movie House Monkey/Cooking With Monkey Season 5 # George and Marco Sound it Out/A Monkey's Duckling # Trader George/One in a Million Chameleon # George's Super Subway Adventure/Well Done, George # Downhill Racer/Book Monkey # Monkey-Size Me/Metal Detective # George-O-Matic/Curious George, Sheep Herder # George's Home Run/Monkey on Ice # Go West, Young Monkey/Meet the New Neighbors # Follow That Boat/Windmill Monkey # Mother's Day Surprise/Jungle Gym Season 6 # School of Dance/Curious George Sounds Off # George Buys a Kite/Train of Light # Auctioneer George/Sock Monkey Opera # Hamster Cam/The Great Monkey Detective # George and the Giant Thumb/Shutter Monkey # Wind Symphony/George and Allie's Automated Car Wash # Feeling Antsy/Maple Monkey Madness # DJ George/Curious George Paints the Desert # No Knowing Gnocchi/Here Comes the Tide # Junky Monkey/Jumpy Warms Up Season 7 # Monkey Down Under/Bright Lights, Little Monkey # We Otter Be Friends/Sir George and the Dragon # Hundley Jr./Curious George Gets Winded # Where's the Firedog?/Toot Toot Tootsie Goodbye # Honey of a Monkey/Curious George's Egg Hunt # George and Allie's Lawn Service/Curious George's Scavenger Hunt Season 8 # Toy Monkey/George and Allie's Game Plan # Monkey Hoedown/Curious George Clowns Around # George's Backwards Flight Plan/Curious George, Hog Trainer # Red Planet Monkey/Tortilla Express # Curious George Goes for 100/Fearless George # Big, Bad Hundley/George's Simple Siphon Season 9 # Submonkey/Double-O Monkey Tracks Trouble # Monkey Goes Batty/Curious George and the Balloon Hound # George's Photo Finish/Monkey Mystery Gift # Happy Valentine's Day, George/Oh Deer # George's Curious Dragon Dance/Bowling for Bobolinks # Curious George's Amazon Adventure/Monkey Senses Specials * A Very Monkey Christmas * Curious George Swings Into Spring * A Halloween Boo Fest Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Television Category:PBS Kids Category:WGBH Category:Curious George Transcripts Category:Universal Animation Studios